Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light
by DarkAngel9
Summary: Digidestined in a alternate reality and with alternate personalities


Digimon does not belong to me  
~DarkAngel~  
Blood and gore galore maybe some adult situations in future chapters  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Part 1  
  
=Transition to another area  
" "=Thoughts  
  
It was dark. It was gloomy. He was freezing his butt off. It sucked to be him. Sir Daisuke groaned at the thought of another month's shift of guard duty in the highest tower of the castle. All because he tried to hit on princess Hikari, her brother Taichi, the prince and heir of the kingdom was making his life a living hell... AGAIN. But they were destined to be together, he would simply have to convince her of that, She will come around to his charms eventually. As things stood now, all he wanted was his for his shift to be over and to be in a nice warm bed... preferably with a certain someone in his arms.   
  
Sir Daisuke swore and thought that his shift was ALMOST done, and there hasn't been an attack here for over a century. He grinned to himself and whispered "No one will notice if one guard is missing a little earlier then usual" and entered the tower to go to his room, smiling at his brilliance. If he had waited a little longer he would have heard a voice. "Damn it took him long enough to leave, I thought he would never shut up. Stupid knights", It was a deep masculine voice. While the stranger continued to grumble a another voice spoke up, it hissed angrily. "Shut up! Do you want to screw up this assault? We're the recon of this mission for a reason, to stay QUIET! Since you're so bloody noisy, why don't YOU go and alert the troop's coordinator, and tell him we attack tonight... At this hour". The second voice was very feminine and would have been very beautiful if not for the rage in it. The man grumbled a bit more then finally left, the female simply chuckled to herself and said "within the hour this kingdom this throne will belong to me". The women simply hid herself in the shadows and waited, her red eye narrowed in anticipation.  
  
  
  
Princess Hikari was asleep. One could call her beautiful with her long brown hair spilled over her slim, dainty figure. There are those who would even call her an angel. Of course she would simply smack them over the head with her bo staff and leave for the rest of the day angry as hell(1). She absolutely HATED people who judged on physical appearance and those who were catered her simply because she was princess. Hikari woke up in a sweat, her silk gown clinging closely to her body. She just couldn't sleep tonight, she decided she might as well get some fresh air and maybe visit Daisuke and forgive him for flirting with her. She giggled to herself and decided to she must really be out of it if she was thinking of forgiving him. She left for the tower and on a second thought, she brought her staff with her, with Daisuke around she can't be too careful.  
  
  
  
An icy chill flowed through the dark air as she entered the top of the tower, Hikari looked over the walls and stared at the stars, thinking how beautiful they were. A thought ran through her head, WHERE THE HELL IS DAISUKE? His shift is not over till 1 AM and its only 12:40. She sighed and remembered who she was thinking about. Daisuke: The eternal loser, the guy who was a knight because his father was a close friend of her family and was GIVEN the position (2). She looked back into the sky one last time before going back to her room when something caught her eye. There was a small movement coming about 3 miles away from the castle walls. She strained her eyes to try and see what that was and gasped. Troops, thousands of troops, well trained one she thought, so many troops moving and she barely managed to catch their movement, very well trained indeed. Her mind screamed the only possible answer. ENEMIES ARE GOING TO ATTACK! She ran to torwards the knight's barracks to warn them. She swore she would have Daisuke's ass for this.  
  
  
  
A women closed her red eyes. "Shit" that was the only thought running through her mind. Some how, SOMEONE had seen the attack coming. That meant the battle would be more fairly matched. Instead of assassinating the sentries and then massacring the sleeping knights in their beds, it was now a real battle. She said "Their fault for screwing up, let them pay with their blood." She opened them and grinned eager for battle. For victory.  
  
Hikari was in the thick of battle, she demanded the right to fight, it was her duty to protect the people as they put their trust in her family to lead. She would bleed for her kingdom as any soldier would. The knights protested of course but with such a huge battle, one more fighter could make the difference so reluctantly they agreed to let her fight. She swung her staff, using the ends to break through the enemies leather armor and hammer their helmets, cracking through and getting into the weaker flesh within. Her staff was covered with blood and she had several minor wounds along her body. Althought the knights allowed her to fight, they weren't foolish enough to leave her unguarded, she had a dozen or so knights around her to keep her from being overwhelmed, but even with that she was hard pressed and was slowly being overwhelmed from the horde of enemies. It seemed when one died two took his place and finally she made a mistake. As she swung her staff to crush a man's head in, another enemy managed to disarm her, her staff landed several feet away, she looked around. She looked around but sadly most of her guardian knights were dead or too far away to be of any help. She looked into the eyes of her executioner. Surprisingly enough it was a woman. She had thought all the enemy troops were male, so this must be the commander or some other officer. "Who are you?" was the only words Hikari could speak, her heart was filled with terror. The women had an insane gleam in her red eyes as she replied "the future ruler of this kingdom". She swung her weapon a large broadsword straight at Hikari's neck, She shut her eyes, awaiting her death and heard a loud clang and felt a small nick on her neck. She opened her eyes.  
  
The Broadsword was stopped just a few inches from decapitating her by a large staff like weapon. It must have been at least 7 feet long and had thin, horizonal blade running across it. A scythe she thought, a very strange weapon indeed. She looked to its wielder, to see her   
savior. A dark figure, dressed in long black cloak with a hood covering most of the face, only the mouth could be seen, and the entire time it was grinning like he knew a secret no one else knew. With a flick of the wrist the mysterious figure swung the scythe faster then she thought was possible. Without even time for a scream or whimper red eyed women died, the bladed end of the scythe throught her stomache and out the back and blood flowed freely from her lips. With ease the warrior slipped the blade out of the newly made corpse and helped the Princess up. "Who are you?" She asked and the warrior, a man she assumed replied, "My employeers call me the Assassin". The grin on his face changed into a pout and he continued "but please call me Shishigami, your guardian allow me to escort you to your father's chambers so he may explain(3)".  
  
He offered his arm and numbly she took it, as they walked to her father's royal chambers, the few remaining knights including Daisuke halted him and blocked him from going any further and moved to take the princess from him. Daisuke himself, the "Hero" of the battle in his own mind, arrogantly moved to face the dark figure. "The princess with be coming with me and you will be put in a holding cell... until we can figure out who you are and your being here". He then ordered the knights to remove the warrior's hood and to search him for weapons and put him in a temporary holding cell. As the knights hesitantly moved to do their orders, the scythe wielder merely laughed, a dark, throating laugh, scaring some of the knights and putting a chill in everyone minds. "Do you really thing you can stop me?" was his only response and both he and the princess disappeared. Sir Daisuke was dumbfounded, they had both disappeared right in front of them. Fearfully he ran to the king's room to report the princess' disappearance and while running trying to make an excuse to save his ass. He stopped with a skid and saw the king, the queen, the prince and the princess talking to the dark figure. Everyone looked up at him, their eyes in an angry glare, only the dark figure paid no attention, his scythe changed into a staff and then it started shrinking until it disappeared. The king looked up at Daisuke and his voice was gruff with anger. "Daisuke, I would like to introduce you to Shishigami, Princess Hikari's bodyguard. I would also like to introduce you to a YEAR back to the training cycle as you FAILED in your duty as sentry and was not at your post." Daisuke stood silent but inwardly groaned, today was NOT his day(4). Shishigami just grinned, smiling at the amusement this assignment would bring.  
  
(1) I don't think Hikari/Kari is the calm person she is in season 2. Blah if you want consider her OOC  
(2) Did I mention I really don't like Daisuke/Davis?  
(3) Kudos for the people who catch what Shishigami means, its god of death or something like that  
(4) I can't help myself... I'll try not to bash him... totally... promise *crossed fingers behind DarkAngel's back*  
  
Long time reader, first time writer  
Please read and review  
Making this up as a go along suggestions of plot wanted  
Flames welcomed as long as they are about errors or possible improvements not which couples you want.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
